Those New Nights at Freddy's: Halloween Special
by Jflare205
Summary: This is a Halloween spin off one-shot of my story "Those New Nights at Freddy's." The new and improved Fazbear Crew celebrate their very first Halloween with my OCs. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! Before you get started, I advise that you read my other story. The reason is because my OCs are in this one-shot. So if you don't want to feel lost by who my characters are, please read my other story. Thanks! I'm done holding you up, see you at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!**

Happy Halloween

Mike and Rick came into the restaurant a little late this time. They had been preparing for this big Halloween party that they were invited to. The both of them were really excited, that had almost forgotten they had a job to do. I guess you can call this a job. I mean, they are guarding the restaurant for anything dangerous but they are also playing with the friendly animatronics. However, the manager wasn't very happy with the two arriving late. Mike and Rick walked through the double doors only to find the manager standing in front of them with his arms crossed. They stared at him sheepishly.

"H-hello sir." Mike began. "Wonderful evening isn't it?"

"It is a wonderful evening," the manager replied. "In fact so wonderful, I think I should be generous enough to let you two go enjoy it, by firing you." This statement cause Rick to panic.

"S-s-sir you don't need to do that!" He said. "We are both sincerely sorry for being late. We promise it will never ever happen again!"

"What is the cause of you two coming here so late?" the manager asked.

"We were talking about this Halloween party coming up in a few weeks that we were invited to." Mike said with a hint of excitement.

"I don't even know why I asked." The manager said rolling his eyes. "I'll let it slide this time, just don't let anything impede your work ethic alright?"

"Yessir!" The two night guards replied. With that the manager carelessly tossed the keys to Rick and walked out the building.

"Look, he gave _me_ the keys." Rick said shaking the keys with one finger.

"Did you not see how rashly he _threw_ the keys at you?" Mike protested. "I don't think he could have given the keys to you more rudely." Mike started to laugh. Rick pushed him playfully as they walked to the security. When they reached the office, the monitor said 12:05.

"Wow, we really are late." Mike stated.

"How come they haven't started moving?" Rick asked protruding his head out of the left office corridor.

"Maybe they were waiting for the manager to leave." Mike answered scanning through the cameras. He noticed that all of the animatronics were missing. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Wan, and Riomei. "Where are they?" Mike stated scanning more spastically, he was still unable to find them. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" he screamed. As soon as Mike screamed, all of the animatronics appeared on both sides of the office and roared playfully. Mike and Rick both screamed loudly, Rick was about to run when he slipped and fell.

"Ow." Rick grunted. The animatronics began to laugh.

"That was the best!" Bonnie shouted.

"Aye! We got you lubbers good!" Foxy agreed.

"Anta no himei yōkidatta!" (Your screams were hilarious!) Wan exclaimed.

"Anata, anata no kao no shou jou wo mi teiru shitsuyo garimasu!" (You should have seen the look on your faces!) Riomei laughed, pointing at the night guards.

"You were so scared!" Chica yelled. Mike and Rick began to laugh as well, although they didn't understand what Wan and Riomei had said.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to scare people." Rick said getting up from the floor.

"We planned it in the morning." Freddy said. "It was Foxy's idea." Foxy proudly placed his hook on his chest.

"I may have came up with th' idea, but Freddy came up with th' plan. He's got th' brains fer sher." Freddy smiled warmly.

"I can only imagine what you guys could do for Halloween." Mike said. The animatronics stared at Mike in confusion.

"What's a Halloween?" Foxy asked. Mike and ck glanced at each other then back at the animatronics.

"Well, it's a holiday." Mike began. "And before you ask, a holiday is a certain day where we celebrate a certain event or idea. In Halloween, it's all about scares."

"Could we celebrate Halloween?" Chica asked innocently.

"I don't see why not." Mike replied. "You guys are more than skilled at scaring people." Each of the animatronics gained a smug grin.

"Hey Mike," Rick started. "I know we were invited to that Halloween party but, why don't we throw one here?" Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I'm cool with that. It'd be fun cause we'll be doing it with friends." He said gesturing to the animatronics. "But first we need to get the manager's approval."

"Way to poop on the party." Rick commented folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my restaurant." Mike said defensively. "It's the manager's, so we need to make sure it's okay with him."

"Okay so, he pooped on the party." Rick said.

"Whatever." Mike responded walking out of the security office.

"So, when he comes in later, you make sure you ask him Michael." Freddy commanded with an innocent tone.

"I will." Mike said with a thumb up and a wink. Rick and the animatronics followed Mike into the dining room. The group spends the rest of their time playing games and talking. But when they talked, the only thing that the animatronics talked about was Halloween. They desperately waited for six o'clock. Not so that Mike and Rick can leave of course, it was so they could the answer that the manager would give them. When six o'clock rolled around, the animatronics quickly assumed their places. Mike and Rick stared in astonishment at the swiftly moving animatronics. The Fazbear jumped onto the show stage, Foxy ran behind his curtain in Pirate's Cove, and Wan and Riomei ran into Swamp Jungle and Redwood Forest.

"Go." Freddy whispered. "Come back and tell us what he says." With that, Mike and Rick walked out of the restaurant and met with the manager. The animatronics stared intently at the glass windows in the doors. They watched the manager and the two night guards. The animatronics' eyes widened in unison when they saw the manager laughing. Was he laughing at the idea in agreement or in stupidity? They animatronics became anxious.

"Come on! Come on!" Bonnie said with excitement. Everyone froze when the night guards and the manager turned to walk into the building. They came through the door without saying anything. The manager walked toward his office as Mike and Rick walked toward the show stage.

"So? What did he say?" Chica asked bouncing on her toes.

"Well…" Mike said rubbing the back of his neck. "He um, he said…" The animatronics braced themselves for rejection. "Yes." As soon as Mike said that one word, the animatronics all cheered in unison.

"SSHH!" Mike said shaking his hands in front of them. The animatronics heard Mike and began cheer quietly.

"He said that throwing a party will bring in more people." Rick added.

"This is marvelous!" Freddy said with a giant grin.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Chica said.

"I can't wait!" Bonnie said pumping his fist.

"So, first let's put you guys in "free roaming mode." Mike said quoting with his fingers. Mike and Rick walked off from the animatronics winking at them. The Fazbear Crew jumped off the show stage, Foxy came out of his Cove, and Wan and Riomei ran out of their places.

"So what is the first thing we are going to do?" Riomei asked.

"Well, we can put up decorations." Rick suggested. "After all, Halloween is only a few days away."

"Alright then, let's get started." Mike said. The group ran to the back stage room. They found holiday decorations behind a small door. The Halloween decorations were on the far right. The each member of the group grabbed a box and carried it out to the dining room. The group excitedly ripped open the boxes and took out the decorations. Within minutes, the pizzeria was becoming a spooky, creepy, restaurant. They had hung up cotton cobwebs and fake spiders, placed plastic glowing skulls around the stage and pirate cove, and had jack o' lanterns outside the doors. They had even decided they would trick out the animatronics on the day of the holiday. Mike and Rick designed the Fazbear Crew and the others themselves. They turned them into the "Frightening Fazbear Crew."

Foxy's was given another coat, only this one was much more menacing. It black on the outside and red one the inside. The collar of the coat stood straight up. A skull was painted on his eye patch, and his hook was painted black. Foxy was going to be an undead, evil pirate.

Chica's redesign was probably the easiest. The text on her "Let's Eat!" bib was changed to orange. Her cupcake was given the appearance as if it were giving someone an evil glare. Chica's yellow color was extremely shady to give her the appearance of being pale. She was also covered by a thick white sheet, she was going to be a ghost. (a chicken ghost)

Bonnie's redesign wasn't as flamboyant, but he was more than noticeable. His entire body, front and back, had been repainted white in the form of a skeleton. His ears drooped more as well, and his guitar was repainted white.

Freddy was given the same coat as Foxy, but the bear was given fangs that hung off the front of his teeth. Purple paint was also placed just above his eyes. Basically, Freddy was designed to look like a vampire.

Wan was redesigned as a zombie. He was already green so most of the work had already been done. They only had to make the green more tarnished and give him some special effects, like green painted cotton cobwebs that hung from his arms.

Riomei was redesigned as a witch. She was given a witch's hat, jacket, and broom. Her face was repainted green however. Riomei even had her own mystical orb.

Mike and Rick took a step back to observe their "creations." They believed they did a pretty good job. The animatronics looked exceptionally scary. But not too much so to scare away kids.

"I think you guys look great." Mike said. "This is going to be one good Halloween party." While he said this the animatronics were taking a look at themselves. They all seemed quite pleased, however Freddy had a problem.

"I don't like how these fangs hang out of my mouth." The bear said, readjusting his mouth to get the fangs inside.

"Dude, just roll with it." Rick said. "Just take them off for now, you can put them on later." Freddy proceeded to do so, feeling quite happy with the change.

"Happy now?" Rick asked with an agitated tone. The bear nodded cheerfully.

"I feel like th' scariest pirate ever to roam th' seven seas!" Foxy said with passion. He raised his hook to his face. "Do any of ye land lubbers want ta pick a fight with me?" The fox gained wicked smile.

"I'll pick a fight with you!" Bonnie said turning to face Foxy.

"Ye a brave fool ain't ya!?" Foxy said, attempting to intimidate the bunny.

"All you did was get a repaint, you're still the same old wimpy fox!" Bonnie yelled with a taunting smile.

"Ya wanna say that ta me face ya purple, big-eared freak!?"

"I already did you red, ugly bozo!" Mike and Rick's eyes widened. How did something so fun turn into something so competitive?

"What just happened?" Rick asked to no one in particular.

"I think we are about to have a robo-fight." Mike said still wide eyed. The bunny and fox growled at each other in fighting positions.

"Okay stop!" Freddy shouted. "What is wrong with you two? We were just having fun and now you guys are about to have a fight?"

"HE STARTED IT!" The two screamed simultaneously pointing to one another.

"No you did!" Bonnie shouted facing the fox again.

"No! Ye did!" Foxy shouted doing the same. The two threw punches and grabbed each other's fists. Bonnie was about to land an uppercut when Freddy screamed.

"STOOOOOP!" The bunny and fox froze instantly. Chica and Riomei had covered their "ears" when the bear screamed. Rick and Mike blinked a couple of times, the scream had wrung through the building. "What is wrong with you!? Why can't you just get along!? We were just fine two minutes ago!" Foxy and Bonnie let go of each other's fist stood straight with their hands beside them. They both looked ashamed. "Now before we do anything else, you two will apologize to each other right now!" Bonnie and Foxy turned slowly to face each other.

"Ye say it first." Foxy growled.

"No, you say it first." Bonnie replied. Freddy face-palmed.

"Both of you say it!" he yelled. "Simultaneously if we have to. Just get it over with!" Bonnie and Foxy took Freddy's advise and said "I'm sorry" in unison. "Good." Freddy sighed. "Okay, Michael and Rick, what shall we do now?"

"Now, we advertise." Mike said. "We have to make sure people know that we are going to have a party. We need to get people hyped."

"I know I am." Rick said with smirk.

"Yeah so, Rick and I will go and get permission from the manager to start putting up advertisements." With that Mike and Rick ran off to the manager's office. The animatronics went back to observing themselves. The two night guards did end up getting permission from the manager to post advertisements around the town. Mike and Rick made them from a computer, printed them, and ran around town getting as many people "hyped" as they could. They placed the sheets on post and handed them out as flyers. When they were finished, they knew they were going to have one big party on the 31st.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the day they had been waiting for had come: Halloween. The party was going to take place at 5:00P.M., but of course they were still going to have their original everyday routine. The animatronics played their beloved songs, Freddy told his corny jokes, and they played with the children. Even though everyone was having fun, the time that was mostly awaited was the time of the party. As the five o'clock grew closer, the group noticed that the number of people coming in every hour depleted. Mike hoped it was just because people were preparing for the party. The group placed a giant bowl of candy on each table. It was around 4:00 when the restaurant was completely empty. There were no customers, it was just the animatronics and the two night guards. Everyone was confused.<p>

"What did we do wrong?" Freddy wondered aloud.

"I don't believe we did anything wrong." Riomei said. "I assume that people were just disinterested."

"WHAT ARE WE BECOMING!?" Chica screamed. Everyone scowled at the chicken, who ducked down in her own shadow. Silence fell into the room. At 4:50, the group felt like giving up. What had they done wrong? They thought for sure a themed party would bring people in, especially on a holiday, and such a beloved one. Everyone was randomly sitting around the restaurant just waiting, desperately hoping someone, anyone, would come to the restaurant. They were already dressed for the occasion.

"Some party." Bonnie commented. Mike looked at his watch, 5:00. The restaurant was still empty. Everyone was devastated, Chica had even begun to cry. Freddy went over to comfort her. It was so quiet that a tumbleweed could roll through the place. Mike and Rick dropped their heads into their palms. The manager walked into the dining room.

"Well, I guess this wasn't a great idea after all." He began. The animatronics were sitting still on the show stage. "I mean don't get me wrong it was a great idea, it just seems that nobody was interested."

"Thanks for your comforting words sir." Rick said sarcastically. The manager shook his head in sadness and walked out the double doors. No one said a word. Mike looked at his watch again, 5:15. Mike opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden there was a knock on the doors. Mike got up and walked to the double doors and saw a little girl and her mother standing outside. The guard opened the door.

"Twick or tweet?" said the wittle giwl. Mike sighed with hint of surprise.

"Hiya little one." He said. "Come on in, you're the first to arrive." The girl and her mother walked in, they noticed that the restaurant looked like a ghost town, literally. The animatronics looked up and saw the little girl, smile grew on each of their faces.

"Hi." The girl said.

"Hello there." Freddy responded. "Do you want some candy?" The little girl nodded. The bear took the girl over to one of the giant bowls and placed some candy in her little plastic jack o' lantern.

"What do you say?" the mother asked her daughter.

"Thank you." The girl said with a smile. Freddy smiled and nodded.

"You are very welcome. But please don't leave yet, the part is just about to begin." The bear began to gain hope. If one can come in, then more can. As soon as Freddy said that, there were more knocks on the doors. Rick looked through the glass and saw a small crowd of people. A grin grew on the teens face, he looked back at Freddy.

"You're right Freddy," He said. "The party _is _about to begin!" Rick opened the doors and the crowd of people walked into the pizzeria. Mike decided to turn on some music. Overtime, more and more people came to the restaurant. Soon, it really became a party. Around the 6:30, the pizzeria had change from being completely empty to almost completely full! Kids were having a grand time playing with the "Frightening Fazbear Crew" and listening to their Halloween themed songs. Freddy told Halloween themed jokes and Foxy told Halloween themed stories. Wan and Riomei hung out in their places as kids came back and forth asking what certain words were in Japanese and playing with them in their "habitat" having all sorts of adventures. By the end of the party, there was practically no candy left, and everyone was party pooped. Mike, Rick, and the animatronics had some candy themselves.

"Ahh wow." Rick said burping loudly. Chica giggled.

"Now _that_ was some party!" Bonnie shouted swinging his arm.

"We had nothing to worry about after all." Wan stated. Mike and Rick stood up from their chairs.

"Thank you Mike and Rick," Freddy said. "Thank you for everything that you have done."

"No problem." Mike and Rick said in unison. "There is nothing we wouldn't do for you guys." Mike added.

"Why?" Riomei asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you do these things for us?" she continued. Mike thought about it and glanced at Rick a couple of times. Rick was at a loss for words as well.

"I don't know." Mike said.

"I guess we feel like you guys are family." Rick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I feel a connection to you." Mike stated nodding his head.

"Okay," Freddy said. "If that's how you feel, then you are our family as well."

"Cool." Rick smiled.

"Love you guys!" Mike and Rick said in unison. And the animatronics said back:

**"WE LOVE YOU TOO!"**

**A/N: What's up guys? I sure hope all of you read my "Those New Nights at Freddy's" story before reading this one. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't celebrate Halloween but you know what, you do you, I'll do me, and we won't do each other... probably. (quote from Markiplier XD) Did this bring tears to anyones eyes? Or did it at least bring the up the feeling of family? Do you want to go hug one of your family members right now? Well, I am telling you now, GO DO IT! Cause no matter what happens, they will always love you! I love you guys too, for all the support. I am really happy with how popular my story has gotten in such a short amount of time, so I want to thank you all! See you all next time! Live life like and Xplosion! JFlare out!**


End file.
